craftendofandomcom-20200215-history
ORA Logs/1
ENDR has joined.* ENDR I am going to set up these logs, to keep track of my employees doings. Anybody can look back at these logs to clarify something, or to correct errors, or otherwise. Employees can also chat here to get in contact with other employees. All of my employees doings will be tracked here, and will constantly be logged. Logs will not be shown to the public, and will stay inside Oranian Headquarters. If anybody finds the logs, they will be found and punished for their crimes against Oranian Law. Welcome to the logs everybody. *Alb has joined.* Alb Hello everybody. This is Albert E., head of Time Management. *Lee has joined.* Lee Lee, User Manager *IsAPlanet has joined* IsAPlanet Pluto, the planet, and I am an Oranian Hand Pilot *Starz has joined* Starz I am Starla, the only living asteroid, and I am also an Oranian Hand Pilot. *Trinity has joined* Trinity Hey everybody!! I am Trinity, mother of 2,348 Trinceptizoids, and the Oranian Hand Tracker, I basically make sure everybody is safe when landing, blasting off, and approaching planets, and I do all the calculations for that sort of stuff. *LiviaBot has joined* LiviaBot Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Nǐ hǎo, 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111, .... . .-.. .-.. ---, ETC. I am LiviaBot, the robot programmed to destroy all crime, and to detect any on going crime on my home planet. I am one of the universes most powerful robots to exist. I was kidnapped and taken against my will to help HUMAN: ENDR, and now I am assisting the human with stopping time bound crimes, and I must manage such criminals using my top of the line technology. *Dessie has joined* Dessie Hey guys, I'm here. It's Destiny. Lee We are doing introductions apparently even though we already know eachother. Dessie Oh, ok. I'm Destiny, a human woman from the year 2706. I am an investigator in that year, and I work for the FBI. I am noted as one of the best investigators the FBI has ever documented, and so, ENDR has hired me to solve time mysteries, as I am working as the Oranian Time Investigator. *ZEB has joined* ZEB Greetings. I am Zebulondroid, an android built by the Klatonians, the most advanced species in the entire universe. The Klatonians have gone extinct, and I am the last remains of their kind. I spend the rest of my days outside of work searching for the Klatonians, but to no avail. I live alone on the Klatonians home planet, known to humans as Gliese 667Cc. Here at ORA I am the Manager of Alternate Universes, which is one of my many functions the Klatonians programmed me to do, except now I do it for ORA. ENDR With those greetings being done, everybody get back to work. ZEB An Alternate Universe was just discovered. It was made roughly 12.83 minutes ago. Creator of timeline split: UNK. Timeline is named T-452. Dessie I'll work on finding out who did it. Send me the data, ZEB. Lee Report back to me when you find out. Dessie Whoever did this created an 'alpha', which is an area bound by time, however it conjoins timelines a the same time. ALB These can only be stopped by the creator of the alpha, or by us. Alpha's are huge and only the persons death, or reversal of the alpha can make it stop. These time bound areas are hard to escape, and can be created by time abuse. We should probably send in the hands. Got it? IsAPlanet Roger that. I'll send in my hands and look for the one who created this alpha. Dessie I traced it back to Earth in a continent called "Craftendia". I'll send the coords to you @IsAPlanet. Also, change your ridiculous name please. IsAPlanet Sorry, no can do, people need to understand I am a planet, and this is the best way to get the message across. IsAPlanet Received coords in PM. Thanks. Dessie I have traced the person who did this. Someone by the name "Icing Jonathan Wray Eggerton" Lee This person is a prince in Craftendia, according to the logs, and they were abusing these timeline jumpers, and was traveling through time too much. Find him, and make sure he gets captured, or killed. ENDR Hey, I talked to him once. I shut down his illegal buisiness. What the hell is he up to now? Lee I guess Icing was hiding from a robot called "controloss" in this science bunker made by Icing's brother. Whilst hiding they found some time machines which they were going to use to stop this robot from being made, but they ended up getting themselves in this disaster. ENDR Jeeez. Yeah this kid needs to be stopped, who knows what he'll do next if he goes too far with this. IsAPlanet I have arrived at Earth, there is a dark shield surrounding the planet. What should I do? Alb Use your egg-like time shield. That will protect you due to the-- IsAPlanet Got it, no need to explain. Please dont. IsAPlanet Alright, I'm inside. I'm going to use the outer part of this shields camera, to view whats happening. Dessie Alright, lay it on us, whats going on? IsAPlanet It looks like there is alternate versions of everybody there, but I managed to find the original standing on top of a tall building. It looks like he's about to jump. ENDR Quick! Break the shield! IsAPlanet It's too late. He jumped, and now everything is going back to normal. ENDR Man this guy is smarter than we think. I think he did that on purpose guys? Dessie Ended his life on purpose? It's not like he can come back from that. ENDR It might seem like he can't but trust me, I feel like he's the type of guy who would figure out a way to ccome back from the dead. IsAPlanet So... what should I do boss? ENDR Monitor the planet looking for him. IsAPlanet Roger that.